


Sleepless

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, one- shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our young ensign has a problem with his buzzing mind, he comes up with a solution to solve it. </p><p> </p><p>I'm not very good at these things. Please be easy with me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

Pavel looked at the clock on his bedside table in desperation. He had been lying down since a little after the end of his shift, and he could not for the life of him, fall asleep. The young navigator had tried everything he could think of in order to put himself to sleep. He had tried counting backwards from a thousand in Russian; he had tried reading navigation manuals. He had even tried counting the number of women the Captain had slept with since he had taken command of the Enterprise. Nothing had relaxed his perpetually buzzing mind. Running his hands through his mop of sand-colored curls, Pavel sat up in bed. He stomped across the room, grabbing his towel in frustration, and heading for the shower. 

The communal shower on his floor was thankfully empty. Pavel entered the nearest shower and striped his worn boxer briefs off of his slim hips. The warm water cascaded over his baby smooth face and down the contours of his young body as he stepped under the comforting spray of the shower. His hands traversed his body with the ease of a well-practice traveler. Instinctively, his left hand snaked down his stomach and wrapped its fingers around his flaccid manhood. His member quickly responded to his rough ministrations, and throbbed pleasurably under his hand. His thumb flicked over the head, sending shock waves through his body. Pavel closed his eyes and images floated through his mind as he stood under the warm shower spray. 

“Pasha, you’re beautiful,” the gruff voice whispered, tickling his ear with his warm breathe. The calloused hands pulled his chin up for a forceful kiss. He smelled like bourbon and spicy, muted cologne. Pavel gasped at his lover’s hand caressing him, suckling his nipples with his lush lips. The older man stroked the Russian hard and fast, the ensign mewling and whining under him. He could feel the other rough hand slide around his waist, gently caressing his compact rear and slowly rimming his entrance. Relaxing his grip on the teenager’s phallus, the other man took one final taste of his lips before his mouth joined his finger. Pavel gasped loudly as he was penetrated, alternately by his lover’s digits and tongue. The man’s other hand was still engaged stroking the younger man, pleasure increasing with each rough stroke. “Fuck, пожалуйста угождает пожалуйста. Я хочу вас внутри меня” The Russian cried, as fingers hit his prostate over and over. His semen splattered the floor of the shower, joining water droplets as Pavel rode out his orgasm to its fullest.

 

Collapsing on the wet floor, the exhausted ensign opened his eyes, sorely disappointed that his lover had disappeared. Summoning the strength he had left, he turned off the shower and grabbed his towel. Unlike the shower had been, the corridor was not empty. Dr. Leonard McCoy was prowling the hallway, his usual scowl on his face. He approached Pavel, his eyes raking up and down the teenager’s wet body. “Showering at this hour, Ensign?” his gruff voice said. He smelled of bourbon and spicy, muted cologne. Pavel smiled inwardly “It helps me sleep” He said, holding in his urge to giggle. “I am going to sleep wery vell tonight”.


End file.
